Our Frozen Hearts
by vintage.soul
Summary: B has just moved to forks after a tragic car accident leaving her wounded & E is haunted by a incident between him & billy black when he was young. They collide, igniting their frozen hearts, but will the past stay there or come back with a vengence?
1. Awkward Silences Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own the characters of twilight, even though I wish I had **

**A/N this is my first story so treat me kindly this means a lot to me **

**enjoy!**

Awkward silences

I rubbed at my wrist, the black cast had become quite uncomfortable since the month I had received it. It ached every now and then especially when I put pressure on it or I accidently banged it against something. The stiches above my right eyebrow were also hurting, but I figured it had been from the pressure when landing.

I looked out the small square window watching the black dots slowly turn into people and homes. I watched as the ground became clearer and the black landing strip became closer. I listened and began breathing faster as the landing was loud and approached with a big thud. I thought to myself that the pilot must have taken a double shift as the landing felt at little of place (not that I had many to compare to).

I dragged my feet as I stood from the chair and began to walk to the nearest exit, lifting my arm just in case and protecting my stomach with my free hand. I didn't want to burst a stitch as I'm guessing it might draw some attention, not that my already obvious wounds don't do so.

I watched mums and dads trying to gather their children as they duck and weave through the airplane seats. I watched a business man scribble down some last minute notes before he packed up his suitcase and bolted for the exit.

I imagined myself going on a business trip, or a family holiday but I knew that I wasn't here for any of those reasons. I shuffled slowly down the aisles towards the exit the pain from my eyebrow had faded substantially enough for me to handle.

I could feel the cold rush of air as I stepped onto the long walk way leading me away from my only exit out of this place. I wasn't use to the high security there were plenty of guards walking around. My natural reaction was to not make any sudden movement not that was going to be a problem.

As I reached the exit doors I was greeted by a tall semi-bald man "welcome to America". I glared at him and cringed at his excitement I asked myself why he was so happy? To many other people this was the land of opportunities, but what if all your opportunities had dried up and all was left is hours and minutes within the day?

I pulled out my iPod and switched it on, the music began before I put the head phones in my ears; I felt nervous, jet lagged and sore. I dreaded what was waiting for me when I reached the airport. I didn't want to come to this strange land; I cursed the idea of leaving Australia.

I didn't belong here I had no memories nor was it my home I was too far away from them and I hated it. I was annoyed by the fact that I was born on the day I was, if only a year and half earlier and I would be eighteen leaving me to make my own decisions. I turned my music up to drown out my thoughts I was tired of them already.

The bus began slowing down and eventually it came to a stop. I waited until everyone got off I wanted to be last one to leave, just to give me a little extra time to compose myself. As I got off I noticed people running towards others, to greet them with an embrace of love and warmth I scolded them in my mind and walk ahead. I didn't look for him but I knew he would look for me I contemplated just turning around in the opposite direction and seeing when the next flight back to Perth, Australia was. Slowly the crowd thinned and I stuck out, I could feel myself being noticed and that would make it easier for him to find me. I heard a shout but I didn't look up then something taped me on my shoulder. I couldn't ignore it; it would have been too obvious. I turned slowly to meet his gaze.

"There you are I have been looking for you everywhere"

I studied him and watch his eyebrows move with his words. I looked at his dark brown hair with whispers of greys showing. I looked at his small scar that was under the left side of his lip, but his prominent chin hid it a little. I noticed his big green eyes full of awkwardness and inexperience. He was wearing navy blue jeans and a black collared shirt. So this is what my father looks like.

"How was the flight" He said staring down at me.

I didn't say anything just shrugged he didn't need an answer.

"Ok... we have to go get your bags so just follow me it's pretty easy to get lost in this place so don't lose sight of me" He said trying to act casual but still staring. I hoped that he saw more of my mother in me than of him.

I nodded again and he started walking ahead I turned my music up louder to drown out the callings of other passengers who needed to board and the conversations between loved ones of how much they had missed them.

I didn't offer to carry my own bags I just walked slowly behind him. It didn't take long to get to the car but it was a struggle to get all of my possessions into his truck. I looked out the window as I watched the airport disappear and I knew that my chances of escaping had gone.

I didn't try to start a conversation as I had nothing to say to him he could talk but I wasn't going to listen and I wasn't going to answer I was just going to enjoy the awkward silences that continued to pass.

"So what do you think of America so far, I know the weathers terrible right now but you'll get use to it, plus it just means that you can have longer showers due to all the rain I know in Australia you can't do that I have read about the droughts" He paused but continued

"You will like forks it might be a small town but there are good people" He stopped realising that I wasn't going to enter the conversation.

"Look I know that you coming here under these circumstances"

I winced and clutched my stomach he noticed but he continued anyway, idiot!

"Is not the best and I know that you are hurting right now but I am trying to make this as easy and comfortable for you" He paused I didn't look at him.

"Isabella" He raised his voice higher than before.

This time I turned and stared at him no emotion just a stare, then I turning back towards the window.

For the rest of the drive he didn't talk and I didn't encourage it, I just watched the trees follow one after another jealous of their world where quietness and stillness was always occuring.

**reviews are loved but not forced**

**thanks xo !!!**

****-the girl who wants to hold a baby monkey and climbs the tree with them**


	2. His House Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine it belongs and always will to stephanie meyer**

**BPOV**

His House

We drove around a corner and then stopped in front of a two story house; it had a square front with a veranda which was accompanied by a long seat covered in leaves. There were four windows which had blue shutters flapping around like they too were trying to escape, I know the feeling.

It looked as though the house was loveless and stared at me with cold eyes, this definitely wasn't my house but my old home wasn't either anymore. I climbed out of his truck and walked towards the door I wanted to have a look inside before Charlie tried to make a bonding experience out of it so I started walking towards the front door. Unfortunately I was stopped by loud call from behind me.

"Isabella" He shouted.

Bella you asshole.

"You will need the keys to get in. Here catch" He rose hi hand moving it in a throwing motion releasing the keys.

I caught them to my surprise but didn't dawdle on it and headed for the house. As I walked up I noticed the garage on the right and the slanted driveway where his work van rested. There was advertising all over the car except for the main contributor which of course was his, Charlie's Electrical and Plumbing Company.

He had started this business a while ago after he moved to America; he did well for himself and had gained the trust of many clients who were now his friends in forks. The only part I like about his job was that he is called away to their houses and at any sort of time which meant we wouldn't be around much to piss me off with his presence.

I had to wriggle the key for it to turn in the lock but eventually it clicked and the door opened. As soon as it opened I noticed a staircase straight ahead and to my left was a door which I peered into noticing a bed with ruffled covers, its Charlie's room. It had one large bed in the middle of the room with draws settled against the wall. I could see another door that looked like it led to a bathroom but I didn't really want to see any more of it.

I hated the vibe I felt, it was like where a creature who leaves his young slept. To the right was a study that didn't looked like it got much use but there was a few papers scattered on the wooden desk. It was strange room it gave the presence of a library like I was required to be quiet at all times. There was very little furniture only a desk and a file cabinet that looked out of place and a small leather arm chair that was big enough to swallow you whole.

I continued walking, to the left of the stairs there was a kitchen it had brown wooden cupboards with a silver refrigerator nestled in the wall. It moved in an arch where at the end of it was a bench. It didn't look as though it was used often, I gathered that Charlie ate out on the road. There was a table situated over the other side followed by a long old couch with a television in front of it.

I knew I wouldn't spend much time watching television so that room didn't appeal to me much. I walked back turning to go up the stairs as I did Charlie came barrelling in through the door with an irregular breath.

"My goodness I didn't think that it would be so hard to carry them all at once but boy was I wrong, I see you have given yourself a tour your room is upstairs I will bring these up in a second just need to catch my breath" He stopped in the hallway and put the bags down still trying gain a proper breathing pattern.

I continued walking up the stairs, there was an empty room on the left it was filled with fishing gear, boxes, a Christmas tree and other pieces of invaluable junk. There were two doors at the end of the hallway one directly down the middle and the other on the right but they were close to each other.

I opened both doors at the same time I was sick of discovering new things today, the one directly in front of me was my bedroom and the one on the right was a small bathroom I was glad that I had it all to myself. I walked into the bedroom the door swung fully opened; there was a double bed to the left in the middle and a set of draws next to it. They were tall and dark brown, the room was dark blue and had posters of random bands and images.

I guess it was a lame attempt of trying to understand my generation. There was a desk on the other side with an old looking laptop humming on standby; a few empty books and pencils were present. It looked staged. A built in cupboard was situated next to it, this completed the room.

I walk in circles gathering myself I could hear him once again attempting to drag my stuff up the stairs he tumbled into my room and tripped on the biggest suitcase but composing himself just in time.

"No need to help me I'm fine" He said sarcastically pushing the bags in now instead of picking them up.

I didn't take it sarcastically and I walked over to the window, opening it to let the cold air come tumbling in, it was refreshing but short lived as when I turned back Charlie was still present in the room.

What did he want he knew I wouldn't answer any of his questions and that I wouldn't ask any? He stared back and then continued pushing them until he stopped leaving them for me to unpack, as he walked down the stairs I heard him yell something to me

"You _will_ talk maybe not now but soon do you hear me, dinners in ten" He turned and headed for the kitchen, Charlie was always one for being forward.

I closed my door and to my surprise there was a lock on it I thought for sure that he wouldn't have put one on just so that he could enter whenever he felt like it. I snapped it shut and proceeded to put my suitcases in the far corner, I climbed onto the bed and started to pull down the ridiculous posters off the walls they looked better plain.

I decided to go for a walk, to get out of _his _house and see what this small town had to offer. As I walked down the stairs he was in the kitchen frying some steaks in the pan I hoped he wouldn't look up but he did catching my eye and zoning in on it. He went to speak but I stopped him lifting my fingers and showing them walking on the air, I then raised all my fingers showing ten minutes.

"Oh you want to go for a walk that's fine just don't get lost ok or I can come with if you want I'll show you all the local hang outs and where your high school is" The steaks began to burn. I shook my head and raised my earphones to my head and began walking towards the door without a second glance behind me.

I didn't want to see or meet anyone so I decided on going for a walk into the forest; there was a trail that I could follow which would make it easy for me to get back. The sun was slowly sinking but that didn't bother me, the forest smelt damp and full of creatures big and small.

I looked at every detail hoping to find a flaw but failed. My thoughts wondered past here and back to Australia I pictured my room with my possessions and my proper posters. I pictured the over grown back yard that every weekend mum and I would promise to clean up and look presentable, but always abandoning shortly after starting. My younger sister would always laugh at our attempt but still enjoyed watching us try.

I snapped back and opened by eyes quickly trying to focus on something, anything to distract me. I hated thinking about them I mean I loved it, but hated it, the happy memories, the love, it was all too hard. All of sudden I was there again the car was upside down blood was running down my forehead.

I couldn't smell smoke but I was sure that fire would soon start I felt the most unbearable pain coming from my chest as shards of glass had pierced me through my sweater. They hadn't gone too deep but there were many of them. I was still alive but I couldn't hear anything other forms of life.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang which woke me from my disturbing trance I looked around to see where it came from until I realised that I was flat on my back with a broken branch underneath me.

There was a sudden ache as I tried to stand I was defiantly going to bruise but at least it would fit in with my other ones. I began to walk back suddenly relieved that there was no one around to see me fall and almost break my back. However, for some reason I felt as though something else was watching me and not just the trees. As I walked back I realised it had gotten dark which made the path harder to see I kept walking not really caring whether or not I was going in the right direction.

I could hear all the night creatures beginning to wake from their slumber I tried to tread lightly just in case I stepped on their domain and awoke them earlier than they should. I could see lights ahead and knew that I was getting close to the house I was about two hundred metres away when I heard something move behind me. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me now as though their eyes were burning into the back of my head.

I didn't turn but proceed towards the lights when I managed to break through the wall I figured it was safe enough to turn around. My eyes scanned trying to make do with the small light that the moon was giving, then a movement not a big one but there was still something.

I watched waiting for the forest to give me an encore. There was nothing I started back towards Charlie's house quickening my pace just in case. As I walked in the door I could smell the burnt steaks, it didn't matter I wasn't hungry anyway I got my small appetite from my mother.

"Where have you been you were gone much longer than ten minutes I was that close to calling the cops plus who knows what dangerous people are out there" He looked at me searching for a reason on my face. Like always I said nothing and shrugged my shoulders.

He looked angry and I knew that eventually he would sit me down and not let me leave until I talked. Nevertheless until that time I was not planning on saying much. I began to walk up the stairs entering my borrowed room I heard a plate smash and Charlie cussing at something. I went to the bathroom and got undressed I didn't notice the bruise on my back until I got out of the shower there was a long purple line on an angle, like a trail to my other bruises.

My body looked like a collage of cuts, bruises and stiches I knew that I was going to be stared at and gossiped about tomorrow on my first day there. I took my medication opting to exclude the mild sedative that I used sometimes I didn't need people thinking I was on drugs as well. I got into my pyjamas being careful not to irritate the bruise anymore covering myself in the covers trying to soothe my body.

I watched the rain fall down my window each drop individual and wet I tried to sleep and not think about school the thought of new people made me nauseous and nervous. I was only just starting to get to know the new me and all the things that I would do.

I tried to think about something else, the forest came to mind as I let the images of what I saw today flow through, imagining its story and how it had begun eventually I fell into a dreamless deep sleep.

**Reviews are love but not forced**

**xo**

***the girl who wants to build a snowman with a carrot nose and raisin eyes***


	3. A Fine Christmas Present Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs and always will to stephanie meyer**

**A/N so this is my third chapter in a short time but I'm psych about this story so I hope you are liking it **

A Fine Christmas Present

I felt a light nudge on my shoulder I wasn't sure if it was coming from my dream or out of it. The nudge continued until I realise it was Charlie. I opened my eyes as an acknowledgement for what he was saying.

After he had left the room I began to stir from my cacoon stretching my limbs and clearing my eyes from sleep. There wasn't a uniform at my school which would make getting ready more difficult I settled for a pair of dark denim and a black singlet under a black sweater.

It blended with my mood and hopefully would give the impression that I wasn't interested in being in this place or even universe for that matter. I put my mother's antique locket around my neck letting it dangled just above my belly button, it had photos of my mom and my sister and I together.

I have always worn the locket since the day I collected it. I was hoping that by the time I had gone down stairs to make a gigantic cup of coffee that he would be gone but as my mother use to say I had counted my chickens before they were hatched. He was waiting at the kitchen table watching the morning news he stared at me as I walked down the stairs with my bag slung over my shoulder.

"I figured that considering it's your first day at your new school that I would take you there myself" He knew I wouldn't approve of this but that I wouldn't say anything.

"Oh and also the part where you lack in using words so you are going to need someone to get you started with where to go and talking to the principal...unless you plan on showing me a miracle at moving your mouth" He was so annoying with his criticism and being sarcastic. I walked over to the coffee pot and filled up a cup, followed by immediately gulping it down and refilling it again.

I was going to need enough caffeine to get me through today and all of his crap. After I was done I gestured towards the door and he turned off the television and gathered his belongings. His van had a distinct smell of dust and cheap air fresheners there was bits of metal and wiring everywhere not to mention empty coffee cups and wrappers. I was scared to get in the front seat just in case I stepped on a moulding piece of food that a new race of bacteria was created.

He must of notice my discomfort and picked up a few empty wrappers chucking them into the nearby bin but there was too much to make a difference. The ride was short about fifteen minutes but with silence it only took longer he sighed many times and made small observations like "geez the weather looks like it's going to be cold" or "I hope it doesn't rain" but no answer was given.

It was funny how I had not felt guilty for not speaking to him I thought that he would say something about it but so far he hadn't. Either he thought of my silence as an outcome due to a traumatic event or he hadn't gotten that I just hated him and had nothing nice to say.

Since I was little I had always been able to understand grown up issues, I thought of this as a curse but my mother thought of it as a gift. She found it easier for her to talk to me and explain situations that occurred when I was younger.

I was eight; my younger sister had just turned one it was four days before Christmas. My sister and I sat in our room playing with Lego I knew that their fight was a bad one because my mum had closed the door but there loud voices projected through so clearly.

I gathered my CD player and plugged it in and placed the oversized headphones on my sister's ears she smiled as the wiggles Christmas album hummed in them. I sat helpless to stop the taunts exchanged between one another, their accusations of bad parenting or just plain bad at something.

I could hear footsteps moving around in the room and draws being pulled out of their place. My mother's sobs penetrated the wall like a knife through butter she struggled to breath between each attack of tears.

I gathered myself making sure that I didn't disturbed my sister from her private concert I knew she would follow me. I opened the door and closed it behind me I was just in time for the finale. He was holding a suitcase it wasn't properly closed but I didn't think it mattered.

A normal eight year old would wonder where we were all going and hopefully it would involve ice cream but my "gift" stopped that thought from occurring. He screamed in her face one last taunt "I can't do this anymore I am leaving".

He didn't notice me when I followed him down stairs...he didn't notice me when I ran behind the car as it took off down the street and he sure as hell didn't notice that he just left behind two of his own flesh and blood.

He called sometimes on birthdays and Christmases but my mom didn't think it was fair for us or for her. I remember crying a lot when he left, a part of me thought that we would return but he never did. Whenever he would hang up that feeling inside of loss would rekindle leaving my mother to pick up the pieces.

My sister and I never visited him in America he always claimed that the costs were too high and that we should stay with our mother. He gave details of where he was and numbers if he needed to be reached.

As I got older I went through stages of blaming my mother for his absence, I then blamed myself for his absence, and then I just started to blame him. I would have long talks with my mom about what use to happen when we were younger she would always try reassure us that we never played a part in him leaving.

After a while he was a distance problem that never really needed to be fixed as I was happy with my triangle. That is the only that I can thank his for, through his departure I got a family who was so close and loving, that at times I never really needed anything else.

When I look at him I can't help but feel sorry for him because no one will ever love him the way our family loved each other. It was only after the accident that I was forced to be his daughter according to the law I had to stay with him. It was a Christmas I never forgot, it was a present that I wished had never been opened.

**Comments, review, questions are loved but not forced**

**xo**

***the girl who wants to meet a fairy and live with her in a mushroom house***


	4. The New Girl Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: twilight its owned and always will to stephanie meyer**

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter now that the intro stuff is done I cant getting to the good stuff **

**thanks love to all**

The New Girl

We arrived at the school turning slowly into what looked like the visitors car park which I gathered due to the lack of cars, plus the large sign sort of gave it away. I was slightly embarrassed that I had to be escorted around the school on my first day.

Charlie got out of the van and began walking towards the reception building; I got out following him close behind. It looked like a prison with its brick covered walls and iron bars on the windows.

I dawdled behind letting Charlie do all the talking I assumed they already knew my story as I am sure he would of informed them all. I was handed a map of the school, my class schedule and a special note that I was required to give and be signed by all my teachers.

Charlie said goodbye and I proceeded in where I hoped was the right direction to my first class. I was a little overwhelmed with the amount of people around me, I had not been surrounded by this many people in a while as I had sectioned myself away from...well human beings as much as possible since the accident.

My first class was English I prayed as I walk in that the teacher wouldn't try and make me introduce myself to everyone as I felt the broken arm and forming scars on my face told enough of a story to keep the gossip fuelled. I was in luck Mr. Harlem did all the necessary introductions for me which then allowed me to take my seat and focused on the class rather than the glares and gawking from students around me.

All my other classes were the same no teacher tried to make me introduce myself which I was grateful for however, I began to notice that my fellow students just became more curious as little was being told about me. When math class came around I sat down with a spare seat next to me.

As I was retrieving my utensils someone in the class must have taken my spare seat as an invitation to sit down as when looked up it wasn't spare anymore.

"Hi you're the new girl right? It's nice to meet you my name is Angela and I believe yours is Isabella" she said after looking at me once over not very quietly.

I sat pondering whether or not it was worth correcting her about my acquired nickname but decided the less these people knew about me the better. She looked familiar so she must have been in some of my other classes or maybe I was just putting everyone's face in the same category in my brain.

I sat there comparing myself with her wondering that if maybe I looked similar to these girls minus the wounds that I wouldn't stand out and just blend into the background. Her hair colour was similar to my dark brown except that she had much shorter hair than mine which came far down my back.

We had matching brown eyes except I doubt she had seen the things that I had I was envious of her for that. I also noticed that she liked to wear dark colours but more earth tone and had a scar just on her cheek, so I wasn't the only one with battle scars.

She was beautiful though and even though I could tell that she was yearning to ask me many questions about my sudden move to forks she kept quiet and shared her book with me when needed. The bell finally arrived signalling lunchtime which I couldn't have been more thrilled for it was a chance to breath and take some pain medication.

During my walk to the cafeteria with Angela who had decided that I needed a lunch date I had overheard three versions of where and what had happened to me. It made me feel a little on edge and nervous as all this attention was not what I had in mind. One story was that I had been camping in Forks with my family and was horribly mauled by a wild grizzly bear that had crept into our camp site in the night.

The funny thing was I had completely forgotten they didn't know I spent all of my life in Australia and if I spoke to them they would notice I have an accent. When we arrived at the cafeteria it was larger than I had expected for the amount of students that attended this school.

Once I had gotten food Angela took me to a table where other people that I recognised from my classes were sitting. My arm was starting to hurt so I took out my painkillers and swallowed a few I could feel their eyes all over me...great now I would be known as a druggy as well.

Just as I swallowed the last pill the side door to the cafeteria which led outside caught my eye. It was one of those moments where you wondered if you had fallen asleep or somehow you had died right there and then. Out of the door came five people, three boys and two girls.

A small pixie looking girl entered first holding hands with a very stern looking blonde boy, they walked ever so effortlessly towards a table smiling at each other making sure that their eyes did all the talking between them. A second couple entered through the door shortly after the first, the male was more of a tank than the blonde one and sort of resembled a big bear but it a care bear way.

The girl he was with was like a goddess her blonde curls bounced musically just like in a shampoo commercial. However, it wasn't the four that really caught my stitched up eye but the last boy who came in. His gorgeous reddish-brown hair looked better than any male model's I had seen but there was something more to him that I was drawn to.

It might have been his dark green eyes that look quite sad or the way he just walked as though these kids' opinions didn't matter or the fact that for the first time I thought a guy was beautiful.

All five of them sat at a table across from ours they sat quietly and chatted rarely looking around. Angela must have caught my wondering eye as she made a small chuckle under her breath.

"Those are the foster kids, they keep to themselves because they all live together and don't really like other people at the school" she said not with hatred in her voice but with a little curiosity.

"Yeah they moved here a couple of years ago and have kept to themselves a lot, they didn't even talk to anyone for about two or three months, they didn't all come at once though the two couples Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet came first and then the single one Edward came a little later" she stated

I didn't realise at first that A I was staring, jealous of their ability to not converse with people at the school B for some reason I had this strange feeling they would understand what I was going through and C that I said his name out loud for all to hear.

"Edward".

As I said his name everyone at our table stopped talking looking in my direction. I think they all just gathered I was Australian and that three quarters of their stories were wrong about me. I looked around has my head began to swirl, small laughter started to break out.

I turned my head in his direction which was a fatal mistake as Edward was staring straight at me right into my blushing eyes. I could feel my heart rate accelerate and my face begin to turn red. I wondered why I wasn't moving as people were laughing more and more, Angela gave me a look of forgiveness as she was slowly moving away from me.

I couldn't breathe but finally my legs started to function allowing me to get up and leave. As I walked towards to exit, their laughter turn louder and girls were snickering remarks about my sudden outburst and lack of beauty.

I had to walk past him in order to get outside into the fresh clear air but the interesting thing was that no one at their table was laughing or snickering they all looked like they had seen a ghost. I like to think that they were gawking at my wounds but that they saw similarities between me and them as I just became the new punching bag.

Once the cold air hit my face I felt a small amount of calmness my heart rate began to slow and the pain killers finally began to kick in.

I found a tree where I sat down and managed to gather my thoughts for a moment before I went to the office and begged Charlie to come and get me. Why did I say his name out loud what on earth came over me? I couldn't shake his beautiful face from my eyes and I actually didn't want to.

I closed my eyes so I could get a better picture of him until suddenly I heard someone clear their throat disturbing me from Edwards's eyes only to have them staring straight at me within a touchable distance.

"Excuse me, are you ok".

**Would love to know what you think so far comments, questions.**

**xoxo**

***the girl who wants make a thousand paper cranes and get her wish***


	5. Introductions Chapter 5

**Disclaimer "I don't own twilight and never will, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer"**

**A/N so sorry for the very late update had major writers block **

**hope you enjoy and I love a good comment **

**xo**

"Excuse me, are you ok?"

I stared at him, wondering why he had followed me.

So many thoughts were going through my mind I had trouble hearing which one helped me.

I didn't need this, the attention from students as the result of my lapse of sanity.

I didn't need to be having meltdowns on my first day at a new school.

"Umm I said are you ok?" I looked back up him. Looking back into his eyes, he seemed worried but not for me, for his own safety.

It made me chuckle a little, which then turned into a large amount of laughter.

"What so funny" Edward spoke again this time with a little annoyance.

It had been the first time I had laughed in a long time which probably wasn't wise as it hurt the stiches on my stomach.

"I'm sorry, it's just I really didn't want to be noticed, you see I'm more of suffer in silence type and now everyone knows who I am. It's kind of the complete opposite of what I wanted".

It was the most I had spoken in a long time and even weirder it felt good to speak to him.

"Yeah I can understand that I am not exactly dying to hang with the popular kids not to mention everyone is so superficial"

It was strange the look that formed on his face.

It was as though he realised he had revealed a part of him.

Even though to some people they would have thought nothing of it but he seemed to mind.

His face showed such annoyance and confusion.

I didn't quite understand why he looked that way, especially at the annoyance part, but I was there with the confusion.

I had revealed a part of me that no one had seen in a long time and that was confusing.

Why was he so special that he managed to make me feel like I was back on earth again?

I must have been deep in thought as I didn't notice when his face turned to complete blank with a hint of anger now.

"But then I don't exactly like to hang with anyone so enjoy your company and the silence before everyone starts laughing at you again" He said with a touch of nastiness at the end

I was shocked at how fast he had changed and completely wrong about my first judgements.

However, a part of me was still drawn to him but it was the fact that how intense it was that scared me.

I watched him walk away quietly admiring the view whilst chuckling to myself.

I heard the bell ring and decided to rough the rest of the day rather than dealing with Charlie's thirty question game that he really enjoyed playing.

My next class was science; I looked down at my shoes as I walked counting the tiles instead of meeting the stares of students.

"350, 351, 352"

I could hear taunts as I walked and spoke louder in my head.

"353, 354, 355"

Thud.

All of a sudden I went colliding into someone small and female like, great another broken stitch.

"Oh my gosh are you ok, I am so sorry I didn't see you there" said the small pixie like girl.

I stood up slowly trying to gain back my balance.

She was beautiful the girl I bumped into.

Her hair was very short sticking out at the sides and her small frame looked beautiful with her stunning clothes that looked far too good for these towns' people to appreciate.

"My name is Alice and you are Bella I have heard plenty about you, well I have to get to class but I will speak to you later"

She was really sweet to me and for the first time this morning I believed her.

The second bell signalled my lateness and more stares.

I rushed looking up this time as I walked; most of the other students had gone to their classes.

As I entered to room I went straight to the teacher handing my piece of paper that needed to be signed.

Luckily he didn't make me do introduction, I liked him already.

He took me to the last seat in the class and handed me a book.

Once I had settled myself I looked over realising that I was sitting right next to Edward.

My heart fluttered a little and I swear I saw a small smile gather in the corner of his mouth but disappear as quickly as it came.

"Lab partner" I said

"Lab partner...oh and don't set me on fire never really enjoyed the burning feeling" Edward said before returning attention to the teacher.

The science lesson went by really fast but the strange thing was the electric vibe that radiated between us.

I could feel him next to me and we weren't even touching.

I pulled my hair over my face a little so that I could hopefully look at him without him noticing of course.

When I looked though he was staring straight at me as well and as soon as our eyes locked it was hard to look away.

It was only when the bell went off that it broke the trance between us.

I was frustrated a little and amazed at how fast he left the classroom.

Charlie picked me up promptly when school finished.

His van stood out compared to other cars and the fact that I was practically the only one in school who didn't have her own car.

I need to work on that.

As we drove out of the parking lot I saw Edward and the rest of his family getting in their car.

Alice waved at me thoroughly so I gave her a small wave back.

"Made a friend did we" Charlie said sounding all proud as though I was usually a social leper.

I pulled out my iPod placing the ear phones on and turning up the music.

I sat their looking out the window as the trees one after the other went by.

But instead of feeling jealous of them this time I felt sorry that they hadn't met Edward.

**vintage soul xo**

**comments are loved**

**the girl who wants to make out with robert pattinson...just once or twice im not fussy**


	6. Be Safe Chapter 6

**Disclamier twilight does and always will belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**So hello fellow fan fictors i have just uploaded another chapter of my frozen hearts**

**story hope you are enjoying it as I enjoy writing it **

**comments are very much loved as I enjoy hearing your thoughts**

**as to what you like dislike but in a nice way**

BPOV

When I got out of the car I hadn't realised how badly my stitches had broken on my stomach which was pulsing blood onto my shirt and jeans.

I guess I had run into Alice harder than I thought.

I suddenly felt very light headed; I turned to Charlie just as he was coming around the van.

My vision was getting blurry and black spots began to form.

Charlie's expression went from smiling to complete and utter despair.

I felt sorry for him in that moment, as I could now imagine his face when he had heard the news of the accident.

I stumbled forward and then everything when dark.

"MOMMMM" I screamed as I looked over to her seat she was out cold but resting on her neck with blood trickly down her face.

I began to panic and a rush of adrenaline began to kick in.

I tried to move around and see if I could break loose.

My legs weren't trapped but my wrist was not facing the right way.

I kept screaming for my mother as my ears slowly became deaf.

I turned my body around to see if my little sister was alive.

I don't think that I will ever forget the look on her face as she sat in her seat.

I wanted so badly in that moment to have swapped with her, why did I have to be in the front?

Her little body laid there lifeless...gone.

There was so much blood in the car that it was hard to tell where it was coming from.

Was it mine or my mom's or was it all from my little sister's gaping chest?

As I managed to crawl out of the upside down car there was no one around.

No sirens, no ambulance no help!

But in the distance I could see a car driving away recklessly.

I didn't have time to think about it, I ran to my sister's side pulling at the door.

It was so stuck and tears were falling down my face like a fountain.

I screamed and screamed as the fumes began to ignite.

I managed to break the glass, pulling her out as slowly as time would give me.

She looked so peaceful, still clutching her brown tattered bear that was originally mine.

I laid her down safely away from the wreckage.

I am her big sister; I was supposed to take care of her.

I took my cardigan off placing it over her tiny chest trying to stop the bleeding.

"Come on baby stay with me you hear who is going to look after brown bear"

"I could feel her slow breathing and faint heartbeat.

Until it just stopped, nothing but stillness as with her grip began to loosen on her brown bear

Where did she go?

Suddenly I heard a small yell coming from the car

Running back I saw flames licking up the back, I only had a few seconds left.

My mum's car door was easier to open but getting the seatbelt off required a lot of yanking.

She fell forward just as she was coming too.

With her minimal assistance I dragged her to where my sister was laying.

She looked fine to me; there were no wounds except for a cut on her leg.

There was no bruising no marks...Except until she tried to talk.

Her blood smothered hers lung and selfishly stole her words.

"I love you so much" I said through tear stung eyes

I hated this feeling of knowing she was going to die.

Even worse there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Her coughing and breathing became slower.

"Don't you leave me here, don't you dare leave me here"

At this point I had my mother, my creator on one side and my little, oh so little sister on the other.

How did this happen, how was it that my world was crashing right in front of me.

"I love you too more than anything" She said through coughs of blood.

Her eyes looked so scared but not for herself but for leaving me alone in this place.

"Promise me that you will look after her mom ok" I said as she looked between me and my sleeping sister.

My mom didn't have time to hurt as her youngest daughter lay dead next to her.

She only had time to say goodbye to her oldest daughter who was full of too much life.

"Do you know how proud I am of you Bella, you are so much more beautiful and kind than" she was cut of viscously but fought back and continued talking.

"Than I ever imagined, you have to understand something, you girls are both my angels, you shone bright when there was only darkness and you made my world worth fighting for when I wanted to stop".

"I lov" she was cut off the blood had won.

"No, no, no, no, nooooo, as your angel I command you both come back, come back, please come back, I can't do this on my own".

I sat there in the darkness as the flames grew wilder and sirens in the distance became closer.

I wanted to die; I wanted to be with both of them, I would be happy with them.

As the ambulances arrived their bodies were taken and I sat still, quiet, ever so quiet.

Clutching the brown bear that now was mine again.

I awoke suddenly covered in sweat as I heard beeping noises going crazy.

Looking around I noticed a familiar scene, I was in a hospital bed...again.

Except this scene was a different time and place.

Charlie lay sleeping very uncomfortably on an ancient arm chair.

I slowly got out of bed looking down at my new dressings on my stomach.

Very quietly I walked over to Charlie and gave him a small kiss on the top of his forehead.

It had only occurred to me now that he too had lost a family; he had lost his daughter and his wife.

And for some reason I think he feels as though he has lost his other daughter as well.

I couldn't be mad at him in that moment, I couldn't blame him.

It was funny how I knew all the machines and ways of wheeling them along with me as I had done all this before.

Walking down the hall was interesting though as for a small town no one really got sick very much.

"Miss Swan" Dr. Cullen said from behind me.

I turned very slowly not wanting to harm the flashy new dressing.

"May I ask what you are doing out of bed wandering these halls"

He was a very good looking man I could see why the ladies in the streets gossiped about how they wished he was single and not happily married.

"I was just stretching my legs" flapping one leg around as though I was stretching it.

"Well ok but I am going to check on you in ten minutes and by this time you would of returned to your room right" even when he was serious he was still very good looking.

"Right" I replied with a thankful smile.

So I kept walking down the halls passing nurses and doctors, most of them looked at me with a "I wonder what happened to her, I am so looking at her file".

At the end of the hall there was a recreation room which had all sorts of things to do and look at but none of that stuff caught my eye.

Right back in the corner was Edward sitting quietly writing in a journal.

He looked so engaged and even when I walked up to him he didn't notice me.

It was only until one of my machines beeped and he became aware of my presence.

"Hi, how are you" I asked looking a little embarrassed as I realised I was wearing a very unflattering gown.

He snapped shut his journal and looked at me up and down.

"Hello, I am fine, I would ask you the same but I am guessing that you are not" pointing at my machine I then blushed even more.

"It's nothing really I just had to get some of my stiches re-done after I bumped into Alice"

"Oh...I'm sorry"

"Do you mind if I sit with you a little while I'm a quite tired what with being stitched back up and all" I pointed to a chair that was next to him.

"Yeah sure do you need any help to sit down" Edward asked but before I answered he jumped up and wrapped an arm around my waist causing me to lose my footing a little.

He didn't seem to mind, carefully putting me down in the chair and moving back to his seat but not before he shook his arm a little.

Maybe he felt the electricity as well?

"So how did you get the stitches" he asked quite innocently

"Are you asking because you genuinely want to know or because you can sell my story to the highest bidder at school" Well I wasn't going to just give it away now was I.

"I am asking because for some reason I care to know why you look like to have gone a couple of rounds with a bear, yeah I heard about that story got a bit dispelled though after people found out your from Australia".

I laughed a little it intrigued me to know that he had been listening when it came to things about me.

"Well back in Australia before I moved here I was in a car accident where my little sister and my mom was killed but I survived, well parts of me did" I didn't seem that hard to tell him which felt good.

I hadn't told anyone that and now that it was out there I kind of felt a little vulnerable about it.

"I'm sorry I had no idea"

His eyes looked so sad for me.

"Well then what are you doing here apart from the fact that your dad works here"

"I get therapy here once a week for my mind not my body" He looked bewildered at me just as the words left his lips once again the look of confusion spread across his face.

"I get it, your face right now the confusion part I am guessing that you don't like to talk very much about yourself but for some reason you keep revealing things to me, I mean I have not spoken this much in a while".

It was funny how we both understood in that moment that we felt joined and completely safe with each other.

I could feel his finger buzzing next to mine, they were so close to each other that if I moved them just a fraction we would interlocked.

Instead though he got up scooping up his journal as he left, I guess the moment was over.

I had begun to notice that he wasn't too keen on the sharing part but then neither was I.

Just as he was about to leave he stopped and walked back coming right up to me he then lent down kissing my cheek softly before moving to my ear to whisper something.

"I get it , be safe Bella"

And he left taking a bit of me with him.

**thanks for reading you dont know how much I love you for it **

**comment if you wish love you even more if you do**

**vintage soul**

**the girl who wants to stop animal cruelty **


End file.
